hbw_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Extraordinary
was the first ever faction in HBW Wrestling. They are also a heel faction. Members * The Monkey * The Pug Alumni * Squid Kid * The Lobster * The Pencil Professional wrestling career HBW Wrestling Formation and beginnings (Jan. 2017) The faction formed because of one main reason - the hatred of The Yeti. They would constantly interfere in matches involving him, which would force most of his matches to be No DQ. End of feud with The Yeti and exile of The Pug (Jan. 2017) At HBW Live 11, the stipulation of the match between The Yeti and The Monkey would be that whatever the result of the match was, the feuding between Team Extraordinary and The Yeti would end. After The Pencil speared The Yeti during a jackhammer, forcing The Monkey to collapse on The Yeti into a pin. The Pug turned face by breaking up the pin and giving a stunner to The Pencil, giving The Yeti the win. Naturally, as a heel faction, The Pug was exiled from the group. This match also resulted in a loss of the HBW Wrestling Intercontinental Championship from The Monkey. Squid Kid joining and The Lobster exile (Jan. 2017) During a Battle Royal for the new HBW Wrestling United States Championship, The Yeti interfered and caused eliminations. The Lobster decided to join him by eliminated The Monkey last. Squid Kid also allied with the faction. The Pencil leaving, The Pug rejoining (Feb. 2017) During the course of the first HBW Live of February, The Pencil turned face by spearing The Monkey and changed his gimmick similar to The Undertaker, challenging The Monkey at Wrestlopolis I. Also, after a tag team match between Team Extraordinary versus The Yeti and The Pug, Squid Kid and The Pug did a double turn. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves * The Monkey's finishing moves ** Salida del Sol (Standing sitout shiranui) ** Shiranui ** Unrelenting Fury (Canonball) * The Pug's finishing moves ** Diving headbutt ** Headlock driver, parodied from The Yeti Championships and accomplishments This section only represents accomplishments achieved before and during a member was a part of the faction. * HBW Wrestling ** HBW Wrestling World Championship (3 times) - The Pug (1, current), The Monkey (1), The Lobster (1) ** HBW Wrestling Intercontinental Championship (4 times) - The Monkey (2), The Pug (1), and The Pencil (1) ** HBW Wrestling Hardcore Championship (7 times) - The Monkey (3), The Pug (1), The Pencil (3) ** Royal Rumble 1 - The Pug ** Royal Rumble 3 - Squid Kid ** Money in the Bank winner (1 time) - The Monkey (1) Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:15 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2017 till:02/05/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:01/02/2017 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/02/2017 Colors = id:captaintag value:purple legend:Captain,_tag_team_partner id:captain value:blue legend:Captain id:tagteam value:red legend:Tag_team_partner id:member value:green legend:Member LineData= layer:back color:captain at:01/02/2017 BarData = bar:Monkey text:"The Monkey" bar:Lobster text:"The Lobster" bar:Pug text:"The Pug" bar:Pencil text:"The Pencil" bar:Squid text:"Squid Kid" PlotData= width:11 bar:Monkey from:01/02/2017 till:02/05/2017 color:captaintag bar:Lobster from:01/02/2017 till:01/12/2017 color:tagteam bar:Squid from:01/12/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:tagteam bar:Pug from:01/02/2017 till:01/06/2017 color:member bar:Pug from:02/03/2017 till:02/05/2017 color:tagteam bar:Pencil from:01/02/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:member